After 10 Years
by eL Jung
Summary: "10 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar kan? Apa yang terjadi selama 10 tahunmu tanpa diriku? Perubahan apa yang ada pada dirimu selama 10 tahun tanpaku? Dan sekarang, setelah 10 tahun berlalu, apa perasaanmu masih sama terhadapku?" a SkyDrgon fic. chaptered. straight. typos. happy reading


Title : After 10 Years

Main Cast : Kwon Jiyong and Lee Chaerin

Support Cast : find by your self

Warning : FF Straight, SkyDragon pairing, YGFams, TYPOS. Don't like, don't read, do reviw!

.

.

Happy READING!

.

.

.

.

.

10 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar kan? Apa yang terjadi selama 10 tahunmu tanpa diriku? Perubahan apa yang ada pada dirimu selama 10 tahun tanpaku? Dan sekarang, setelah 10 tahun berlalu, apa perasaanmu masih sama terhadapku?  
.

.

.  
Incheon Airport, June 16th 2013. 10:00 AM

.  
"Korea.. Sudah lama tak bertemu!" ucap seorang namja. "perjalanan ini sangat melelahkan." lanjutnya.

Namja itu adalah Kwon Jiyong atau biasa dipanggil GD. dia baru saja keluar dari bandara dengan menggendong tas punggung hitam yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Badannya terlapisi oleh mantel Balmain berwarna krem yang didalamnya terdapat kaos putih polos, dipadukan dengan celana jeans abu-abu dan Louis Sneakers berwarna hitam.

"telat 10 menit." gumamnya. dia melepas kacamata yang bertengger diwajahnya sambil menatap jam tangan Rolex yang melingkar dengan indah ditangan putih pucatnya.

dia menjadi tontonan gratis bagi para yeoja-yeoja yang melewatinya, bahkan mereka sengaja berhenti dan terkagum-kagum melihat Jiyong.

terang saja, dengan wajah tampannya, rambut blondenya, dan juga tingginya yang berada diatas rata-rata, serta airport fashionnya yang menimbulkan sisi 'SWAG'nya. for the god's sake, dia sangat memukau.

Tapi sayang, tak ada seorangpun yeoja yang dia tanggapi. Padahal di Amerika dia merupakan playboy kelas kakap yang sangat terkenal. Mungkin karena moodnya yang sedang buruk, dia jadi kehilangan sisi playernya.

.  
Tiba-tiba ada sekitar 5 orang namja yang berjalan menuju kearahnya. Mereka menggunakan setelan jas hitam-hitam, kacamata hitam, dan juga earphone yang tersemat ditelinga masing-masing. Persis seperti bodyguard.

"maaf tuan muda, jalanan macet, jadi kami agak terlambat." ujar salah seorang namja yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

"terserah. Ayo pulang, kalian membuat moodku buruk." ujar Jiyong tegas sambil berjalan mendahului para bodyguardnya menuju pelataran tempat mobilnya diparkirkan.

.  
Sebenarnya siapa Kwon Jiyong itu? Kenapa dia pulang dengan pengawasan bodyguardnya? Apakah dia merupakan buttler dari seorang konglomerat kaya yang mencuri harta majikannya dan kabur ke Amerika? Ah tidak.. Itu tidak mungkin. Dilihat dari penampilannya saja, dia tidak memiliki tampang seorang pencuri, apalagi butler.

.

Kwon's Mansion, June 16th 2013. 11:01 AM

.  
"aku pulang!" teriak Jiyong saat memasuki rumahnya, ah ralat, istananya.

Kenapa istana? Karena memang rumahnya lebih terkesan seperti istana, bahkan mungkin lebih mewah. Dari gerbang masuk menuju ke bangunan utama saja kau masih harus menggunakan mobil. Halamannya saja sebesar lapangan golf. Jangan heran, jika kau berkunjung ke tempat ini dan sama sekali tidak tau denah, kau pasti akan tersesat.

"selamat datang tuan muda." sapa para buttler sambil membungkukan badannya.

"umma appa eodisso?" tanya Jiyong. Dia langsung melemparkan tas dan mantelnya ke sofa mewah kesayangan ummanya.

"tuan besar sedang mengurus proyek baru di China, sedangkan nyonya besar berada di Paris untuk bertemu dengan kliennya. Mereka akan pulang sekitar 2-3 hari lagi, tuan." ucap salah seorang diantara mereka. Jika dilihat dari seragamnya yang berbeda dari buttler buttler lain, dapat disimpulkan bahwa dia adalah kepala pelayan.

"arraseo ahjussi. Aku ke kamar dulu, tolong jangan ganggu aku dan bangunkan aku jika makan malam telah siap." suruh Jiyong kepada kepala pelayan yang dia panggil ahjussi itu.

Jiyong langsung melesat menuju tempat pribadi yang sudah ia tinggalkan selama 10 tahun ini berada.

Setelah sampai dikamarnya, dia langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur sambil meneliti setiap inci ruangannya, memastikan apakah ada yang salah.

'tidak ada yang berubah.' ujarnya dalam hati.

Matanya terpaku pada satu titik, lebih tepatnya pada figura yang terpajang di tembok kamarnya. Figura itu berisikan fotonya dengan seorang yeoja. Yeoja cantik itu terlihat seperti keturunan Amerika-Korea, satu tangannya dilingkarkan pada tangan Jiyong, sedang tangan lainnya ia angkat dengan dua jarinya membentuk tanda v. Usia mereka sekitar 10 tahunan, dan mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

'Chaerin-ah.. Neomu bogoshippeo.'

.

YG Entertaiment, June 16th 2013. 02:08 PM

.  
"ye.. Daebak! Baiklah cukup sampai disini latihan kita kali ini." ujar seorang namja yang usianya sekitar pertengahan 30-an.

"ne arasseo. Gamsahamnida." balas seorang yeoja sambil membungkukan badannya, yang diikuti oleh 3 temannya yang lain.

Setelah acara pamit-pamitan, yeoja tersebut langsung menghapiri yeoja lain yang tengah sibuk memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tasnya, sambil sesekali melihat tabnya.

"manager unnie!" teriaknya.

Yeoja yang tengah sibuk itu mendongakkan kepalanya sebelum bertanya, "ne Chaerin-ah?"

"apakah masih ada schedule setelah ini?"

"malam ini kalian akan mengisi acara di sebuah konser awards, tapi beberapa jam kedepan kalian free, waeyo?"

"anio.. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" teriaknya.

Yeoja yang dipanggil Chaerin itu langsung menyambar tasnya dan berlari keluar ruangan, yang jika dilihat dalam sekejap saja ruang itu dapat dipastikan merupakan ruang latihan.

Yeoja itu terus berlari tanpa mengindahkan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari staf-staf yang dilewatinya. Dia berlari menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai terbawah gedung ini, tempat dimana mobilnya diparkirkan.

Setelah menemukan dimana letak Porche silvernya diparkirkan, dia langsung menjalankan mobil mewahnya menuju ke suatu tempat.

.

Kwon's mansion, June 16th 2013. 03:0 7 PM

.  
Yeoja cantik yang bernama Chaerin itu langsung memasuki bangunan utama dan melemparkan tasnya kesembarang tempat, seperti rumah sendiri saja ck'

"Jiyong-ie!" teriaknya.

Kepala pelayan disana menghampirinya sambil berkata "tuan muda Jiyong sedang beristirahat dikamarnya nona, sepertinya dia sedang mengalami Jet-Lag."

"hn.. Arraseo ahjussi."

Chaerin langsung bergegas menaiki anak tangga yang akan membawanya menuju kamar Jiyong dan meninggalkan kepala pelayan itu sendirian.

Orang yang dipanggil ahjussi tersebut hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, seraya berpikir 'nona muda itu sama sekali tidak berubah, tetap ganas ck'

Chaerin terpaku didepan pintu kamar Jiyong. Tangannya menggenggam knop pintu dengan erat. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. Dia gugup.

'hei, pabo.. Apa kau masih mengingatku hm? Apa kau masih sama seperti dulu? Apa kau masih mengingat janji kita 10 tahun lalu?'

.

[Flashback] Kwon's mansion, June 23th 2003. 02:05 PM

.  
Seorang yeoja yang berusia 10 tahun berlari-lari kecil menuju taman dengan membawa boneka yang tidak kalah besar dengan badannya.

"oppa!" teriaknya sambil terus berlari menghampiri orang yang dipanggilnya oppa tersebut.

Orang itu menoleh, "eoh.. Chaerin-ie!"

"hosh.. Hosh.. oppa.. Didepan rumah oppa banyak sekali barang barang.. Seperti mau pindahan saja." ucap Chaerin seraya duduk disebelah oppanya itu, sepertinya kelelahan.

"memang ada yang mau pindah." jawab namja itu sambil mengacak-acak rambut Chaerin.

"yah~! Jangan merusak tatanan rambutku oppa!" dia mempoutkan bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan, "siapa yang mau pindah?"

"aku."

"mwo? Jangan berbohong oppa!"

"aku tidak berbohong.. Aku akan pergi ke Amerika."

"lalu aku disini dengan siapa?" gumam Chaerin sambil memainkan telinga bonekanya.

"dengar Chae.. Aku akan pergi selama 10 tahun. Aku akan kembali tepat 10 tahun lagi, ditanggal yang sama persis dengan hari ini."

"jeongmalyo?"

"ne, jeongmal. Dan saat kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya 10 tahun lagi, aku akan langsung melamarmu."

"arraseo. Pinky promise?"

Chaerin mengangkat tangannya, dan menjulurkan jari kelingking yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh namja itu.

"pinky promise."

.  
[END OF FLASHBACK]

.  
'hah.. Saat itu kami masih anak-anak, tidak mungkin dia mengingat janji kekanakan seperti itu'

Chaerin menarik nafasnya sebelum memutar knop pintu, sedang menghilangkan kegugupan, eoh?

"Jiyong-ie!" teriaknya saat ia berhasil membuka pintu kamar.

'tidak ada yang berubah.' pikirnya.

Chaerin mencari-cari keberadaan Jiyong-nya. Gotcha! Sedang tertidur rupanya.

Dia menghampiri tempat tidur, lalu duduk disisinya.. 'semakin tampan' ujarnya dalam hati, sambil menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang sekiranya mengganggu acara 'memandangi Jiyong'

Tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Chaerin dengan erat lalu menariknya sehingga tubuhnya menimpa sang tersangka pelaku penarikan-pergelangan-tangan

Keduanya terpaku. Menatap manik mata satu sama lain, seperti sedang menyalurkan rasa rindu yang telah tertumpuk selama 10 tahun terakhir ini.. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmatinya

Biar kujelaskan. Posisi Chaerin saat ini, ia tengah menindih tubuh Jiyong – setelah aksi penarikkan – dan jarak wajah keduanya tidak lebih dari 10 cm. sedangkan Jiyong sendiri sedang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chaerin. Dengan posisi yang bisa dibilang intim tersebut, membuat pipi Chaerin bersemu merah.

"Hai…" sapa Jiyong dengan suara serak, menandakan dia baru bangun tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

HWAAAA EOTTE? Ini pertama kalinya gue bikin ff chapter, pertama kali juga bikin ff yang castnya SkyDragon. Memuaskan ga? Bikin penasaran ga? Lanjut ga? Kalau responnya ga bagus sepertinya ga bakal dilanjut deh

Gamshahamnida tang sudah baca –bows-


End file.
